Let Me Drown in my Misery
by KTwizzler
Summary: Elena seems to attract Damon where ever she may go, in the Salvatore Boarding House, the Library, Her Window, and More when will she ever learn that Damon Salvatore is to Hot to Resist?


**_Let Me Drown in my Misery_**

**_Damon and Elena Three Part_**

**_Part One_**

* * *

"Damon? What are you doing"? I said approaching Damon who was lying on the floor with a bottle scotch besides him and two discarded blood bags

"Drowning myself in misery" Damon replied in a melodramatic tone tracing the marks in the hardwood floor

"Oh pleasant" I quipped sarcastically studying his movements

"Care to join me"? Damon said peeking through a closed eyelid to sneak a peek at me

"I'd rather not, where's Stefan"? I asked

"I dunno, nor do I care" Damon said closing his eyes again and taking in a large breath and releasing it

"Wow, you're helpful" I remarked rolling my eyes at him

"Wow, you're snarky" Damon said boringly

"Well, I guess I'll go" I said walking away

Fast, almost too fast a hand shot out and locked on my jean covered ankle I looked down at the pale hand then looked at Damon who was smirking

"You don't have to go" Damon said

"Damon, really let me go" I said

"I bet you wouldn't go if Saint Stefan were here" Damon said jealousy lacing through his voice

"That's correct, seeing that I am looking for him" I said pulling my ankle away from Damon's grasp and walking away

Damon muttered some words in a language that I couldn't understand, I sighed and walked over to his motionless body again, set my purse down, and lay next to him. Damon cracked a small smile before rolling over on his side so his face was facing me, I swallowed nervously and Damon smirked tracing the outlines of my lips with his forefinger, I shuddered under his gentle touch. I know I should be stopping Damon but I haven't felt this relaxed in awhile.

"You have soft skin" Damon commented as he stroked my cheek with two fingers

"Thank you" I said shakily

"So soft" Damon said tracing my nose

His touch warmed me, electrified me, did weird things to my pulse, and made me want to press my lips to his soft, inviting ones

Damon pulled his hand away from my face and laid them by his sides, I brought my trembling hand to his face and started tracing his soft lips with my forefinger. I moved my finger across his hard jaw, and traced his eyelid and nose. His skin was softer than it looked; cool under my fingertips I ran both of my hands up his face and raked them through his black silky hair. Damon let out a content sigh before grabbing my hands and laying them by my sides.

The front door opened and Stefan walked through he looked at me then at Damon then back at me with a confused expression on his face.

"What are you two doing"? Stefan asked suspiciously

"Drowning myself in misery" We both answered

**_] The Vampire Diaries [_**

I walked through the aisles of the Mystic Falls library, my target: Pride and Prejudice, I pulled it out of one of the shelves and my eyes met with crystal ones. I froze in place and dropped my book, Damon shot me a amused looks through the shelve and I glared at him. I turned around and Damon was there holding Pride and Prejudice out for me. I snatched it out of his hands and pressed the beloved book to my chest.

"He expressed no regret for what he had done which satisfied her; his style was not penitent, but haughty. It was all pride and insolence." Damon quoted smoothly with a smirk on his face

"Wow, I never knew you had a liking for romance novels" I said generally surprised

"Well as a 145 old vampire you have a lot of time on your hands" Damon answered

I nodded and went to the front counter and checked out of the book, the young librarian shot Damon a flirty look and chewed on the chain of her sliver necklace, Damon smirked back winking as he did so.

I felt jealousy within my veins I fought the urge to link my hand with Damon's to prove to the girl that Damon had affections for me, and for me only.

Once we were outside I started huffing and crossed my arms "Must you flirt with every girl you come in contact with"?

"Hey! She was flirting with me first" Damon said raising his hands in mock defense

"Well, you didn't have flash her that sexy smirk and wink"! I ranted

"One: When did you care who I flirted with? And two: thank you for finding my smirk sexy" Damon said smugly

I sputtered as I felt blood rushing to my face, I huffed and stomped to my car annoyed at the beautiful sound of Damon's laughter as he walked to his car.

I hope he drowns in his misery.

**_] The Vampire Diaries [_**

There was a tap on my window; I opened it to see Damon resting on a tree limb smirking at me.

"Nice PJ's" Damon said looking me over

I wished I had worn less revealing PJ's, my pink plaid short shorts and pink tank top left a lot for the imagination.

"What do you want"? I rolled my eyes leaning on my window seal

"Nothing I was bored, drowning myself in misery can be quite boring" Damon said leaning in my window

Our faces were inches apart I could smell Damon's scent which was a mixture of expensive cologne, scotch, and a small hint of copper from blood, his warm breath washed over my face and I shuddered.

I leaned in on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his lips, they were soft and cool. Damon responded by capturing my lips into a full window make-out session, his cool tongue slid on my bottom lip making me shudder, I raked my fingers through his silky hair and let his tongue have full access to my mouth. Our tongues poked and matted with each other and Damon came closer suddenly his lips weren't on mine and I heard a "Dammit" then a crash. I looked down to see Damon on his bum looking up at me sheepishly with a broken tree limb besides him.

I threw my head back and laughed, then looked down at Damon and blew him a kiss. He glared up at me and I giggled before shutting my window.

I walked over to the light switched and flipped the lights off before sliding into my bed and having dreams about kissing Damon and fallen tree limbs.

**_To Be Continued _**

**God, I love Damon/Elena fluff. I'm gonna warn you the next words will be a rant about how Damon and Elena BELONG to each other, and WHY Stefan is such a cockblock: See I don't understand why Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson feel the need to torture us will *blah* Stelena or Elefan or whatever the hell it is called. There so much more "Devloped" then Delena which is boring Delena is still under construction when ever Nina and Ian are on screen you can feel the friggin chim between them, there is so much sexual tension and everything but still Elena remains with *gag* Saint Stefan who should date a friggin nun he is sooo boring and "I'm Perfect not like my brother Damon". And other thing: Why should Stefan be getting all the girls? is he the hot brother? I think NOT! But nooo Julie and Kevin need Stefan to have his glory and have both Katherine and Elena! Which is totally screwed up in my opinion! Without Damon on that show is will be the televison version of Twilight, So There! **

**Anyway... *haha* I hope you all enjoyed part Uno of Let me Drown in my Misery, Please PLease PLEASE review and add :) :) :) I will promise to add Delena smut in the next chappie if you do ;)**

** !~KTwizzler~!**


End file.
